Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to techniques for providing contents through an instant messenger (IM).
Description of Related Art
An instant messenger (IM) is a conventional communication tool that sends and receives messages and data in real time. An instant messenger may allow a user to register a chat counterpart on a messenger, and to send and receive messages with the chat counterpart in real time.
This messenger function may be widely used in mobile communication terminals as well as personal computers. For example, disclosed in the Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0074304 are a mobile messenger service system and method for a mobile terminal using a wireless communication network, which allow a messenger service to be provided among mobile messengers installed on mobile terminals.
A related art instant messenger (IM) may provide a data transmission service, which transmits and receives data such as pictures, video, music and the like, as well as providing a chatting service that allows users to perform chatting using a text, voice, and the like.